deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crono
Crono is the main protagonist of the Chrono series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Ness vs Crono *Chrono VS Isaac *Chrono VS Shulk *Chrono vs. Silver History Crono is a 17 year old boy living with his mother in the Kingdom of Guardia. During the millennial celebration of the kingdom in 1000 AD, his friend Lucca, an avid inventor, accidentally sends a girl named Marle back in time. This marked the beginning of Crono's adventures across time with his friends. Not too long after his adventures began, Crono, along with Marle and Lucca, found themselves in the year 2300 AD, where they discovered a post-apocalyptic world where only a few humans had survived. It seemed that in 1999, a giant fiery monster named Lavos emerged from the Earth and caused the apocalypse. Crono and his companions then decided to make it their quest to stop this travesty from occurring. While Crono and company were returning to 1000 AD from the post-apocalyptic future, they wound up at the "End of Time," a sort of minor dimension that served as a bridge for time portals. Here, he and his human friends were able to unlock their magical potential, thanks to aid from the "Master of War," Spekkio. Crono was adept at Light/Lightning magic, which he used on his journey from hence forth. Eventually, Crono and his party of companions from across time faced Lavos in his distant past. However, Lavos was too strong for them, and threatened to kill them all. Crono sacrificed himself to allow his friends time to escape. Fortunately for him though, his friends were in turn able to save him in return, thanks to time travel and a convincing doppelganger. Once reunited with his companions, Crono was able to travel across time, helping to prepare each member of the party for the final battle. In the end, he led his party against Lavos, defeated the world-destroying menace, went home, and married Marle. Death Battle Info Crono is somewhat typical of RPG heroes of his era, a silent protagonist with well balanced stats who wields a katana. He is reasonably skilled with the blade, able to keep up with professional sword-wielding soldiers and knights. Note that although the protagonist of a game heavily featuring time travel, Crono himself possesses no abilities directly connected to time travel. Crono can only travel through time either using existing holes in time or using the party's time machine, the Epoch. Equipment Crono uses a katana to fight enemies, but over the course of his adventures, would transition from a simple wooden blade to increasingly useful weapons. His ultimate weapon is the Rainbow Sword, which is forged using the Rainbow Shell, the large fossil of an ancient creature, and a Sun Stone, a rock that absorbed solar energy for tens of millions of years. It has a base power of 220 and inflicts critical hits 70% of the time. In comparison, the fully powered Masamune, a sacred sword containing dual spirits and imbued with the energy of Lavos, has a base power of only 200. Crono can also equip some armor in addition to his weapon. There are various main body pieces he could equip, each with distinct properties, but he is almost certain to wear the Prism Helm on his head, which increases Magic Defense and grants immunity to ailments. Finally, as an accessory, Crono could either equip the Prism Spectacles to add 50% to his attack power or the Wrath Band to counterattack enemies 80% of the time. Magic and Special Abilities Crono uses a mixture of sword based techniques and magic based on his Light/Lightning affinity. Both of these require the same MP, meaning that overuse of one can prevent him from using the other. His sword techniques include Cyclone, where he whirls with his blade to attack all enemies in an area, Slash, which sends a shockwave towards a more distant foe, Cleave, where Crono leaps and impales the foe from above, and Frenzy, where he attacks an enemy four times in rapid succession. Crono's basic magic ability is Lightning, which can either be formed as a single bolt hitting a foe from the sky or as a series of bolts emanating from Crono himself. He can also use Raise, which restores fallen allies to decent health, and Luminaire, an explosion of Light Magic that covers a wide area. It should also be noted that despite being from a medieval setting, Crono seems adept at working with new technologies very quickly. This is best shown shortly before he learns about the existence of Lavos in 2300 AD, where he wins a race using a jetbike against an experienced cyborg. He is also able to intuitively pilot the Epoch, his team's time machine. This is likely due to his longtime friendship with Lucca, who sometimes used Crono's assistance in her creative process. Feats *Can single-handedly escape Guardia Castle's dungeons, even when behind bars. *Destroyed a fire-spewing tank with a sword. *Along with just Marle/Lucca, defeated six doppelgangers of Robo at once before learning magic. *Defeated the Black Tyranno, a creature durable enough to still fight after 65 million years. *Was only member of his team to stand back up after the first attack from Lavos. *With two partners, fought Lavos in a marathon battle through the Black Omen. Lavos itself is a multi-phase fight, including one where it emulates the abilities of nine bosses Chrono's already faced, one where Lavos fights the part head on before its shell is pierced, one against an inner armored body, and finally the Core, the presence of which alone warps time. **Note that simply penetrating Lavos's shell is a feat in of itself. Lavos was able to cause a mass extinction event by crashing into the Earth from space without taking any damage. *Won a soup-drinking contest against the warrior chief of an ancient tribe of humans. Weaknesses *Crono typically works as part of a team of three or more, and many of his techs and spells are not well suited for one on one combat. Most of his feats can be shared with one or more of his companions. Note that his Raise spell is virtually useless in the context of a death battle. *Crono's magic and special abilities draw from the same limited pool of 99 MP, which could be quickly drained by techniques such as Frenzy and Luminaire, which require 12 MP and 20 MP. *Though he had some training with the katana, Crono is ultimately a teenager who grew up in a time of peace, with little combat experience prior to his adventures. He has even less experience using magic. *Crono has somewhat limited magic, even when compared to his companions. Marle and Lucca, are more powerful casters of Ice and Fire magic, and Robo's magic-like abilities are more versatile. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Chrono Trigger Characters Category:Fatal Fiction Combatants Category:JRPG Characters